Together
by randomness.of.penguins
Summary: A songfic about Fujimaki and Ooyama cos they're just such a cute couple! It needed to be done. Set after all the dissapearing, when they're alive again.
1. When I look at you by Miley Cyrus

They walked together, through the crowded streets. Together.

_**Everybody needs inspiration  
Everybody needs a song  
A beautiful melody  
When the nights are long  
'cause there is no guarantee  
That this life is easy**_

_****_It started to rain, so Ooyama took out his umbrella and laughed as a lock of Fujimaki's black hair got plastered over one eye.

_**Yeah when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light  
To break up the dark  
That's when I  
I look at you**_

They stopped at a shop, so Fujimaki could buy a packet of potato chips. The kind he knew Ooyama loved. Outside, he gave him the pack. Ooyama offered him some, so Fujimaki took one._****_

When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home any more  
That's when I  
I look at you  


Taking Ooyama's hand in his own, Fujimaki smiled.

_**When I look at you  
I see forgiveness  
I see the truth  
You love me for who I am  
Like the stars hold the moon  
Right there where they belong  
And I know I'm not alone  
**_

The rain got heavier, so they quickly got on a bus. Ooyama paid for both of them, and they sat together. Together, as they always were.

_**Yeah when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light  
To break up the dark  
That's when I  
I look at you  
**_

Ooyama laughed again at Fujimaki trying to frantically dry his hair.

_**When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home any more  
That's when I  
I look at you**_

"Want to come back for dinner?" His response was a massive hug.

_**You appear just like a dream to me  
Just like kaleidoscope colours that cover me  
All I need  
Every breath that I breathe  
Don't you know you're beautiful  
Yeah yeah  
**_

"Thank you, Fujimaki-kun."

Fujimaki laughed and pulled Ooyama's hood down over his eyes, holding his hand to guide him off the bus.

_**When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home any more  
That's when I  
I look at you  
**_

"Run!" yelled Fujimaki as the rain turned to hail. Ooyama, still holding Fujimaki's hand, ran with him into Fujimaki's house.

_**I look at you  
Yeah  
Whoa-oh  
You appear just like a dream to me  
**_

They walked the crowded streets together. Together.


	2. Fight for this love by Cheryl Cole

They were at home together. Always together.

_**Too much of anything can make you sick  
Even the good can be a curse  
Makes it hard to know which road to go down  
Knowing too much can get you hurt.**_

Running into Fujimaki's house, Ooyama was happy to be warm again.

_**Is it better? Is it worse?  
Are we sitting in reverse  
It's just like we're going backwards.**_

Still shaking his hair off, Fujimaki took off his boots, and hugged Ooyama again.

_**I know where I want this to go  
Driving fast but lets go slow  
What I don't wanna do is crash no.**_

They were starving, even with the snack, so Ooyama decided to do some of the cooking he was so good at.

_**Just know you're not in this thing alone  
There's always a place in me that you can call home  
Whenever you feel like we're growing apart  
Let's just go back, back, back, back, back to the start.**_

As he set Fujimaki's plate down, Fujimaki caught his hand and squeezed it.

_**Anything that's worth having  
Is sure enough worth fighting for  
Quitting's out of the question  
When it gets tough, gotta fight some more.**_

As they ate, they sat together. Not talking, just content with being together.

_**We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love  
We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love  
We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love  
If it's' worth having, it's worth fighting for**_

Fujimaki noticed how Ooyama was shivering, so he took off his jumper and put it round Ooyama's shoulders.

_**Now everyday ain't gon' be no picnic  
Love ain't no walk in the park  
All you can do is make the best of it now**_

_**Can't be afraid of the dark.**__**: .com/lyrics/c/cheryl_cole/fight_for_this_ ]**__**  
**_

Ooyama smiled in gratitude. Not always a thank you, just that smile that melted Fujimaki's heart.

_**Just know you're not in this thing alone  
There's always a place in me that you can call home  
Whenever you feel like we're growing apart  
Let's just go back, back, back, back, back to the start.**_

But this time, again, there was a simple:

_**Anything that's worth having  
Is sure enough worth fighting for  
Quitting's out of the question  
When it gets tough, gotta fight some more.**_

"Thank you, Fujimaki-kun"

_**We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love  
We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love  
We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love  
If it's worth having, it's worth fighting for oh-oh-oh**_

"Now why don't we get some pudding?

_**I don't know where I'm heading  
I'm willing and ready to go.  
We've been driving so fast  
We just need to slow down  
And just roll.**_

Ooyama smiled.

_**Anything that's worth having  
Is sure enough worth fighting for  
Quitting's out of the question  
When it gets tough, gotta fight some more.  
**_

"I love you, Fujimaki-kun."

_**We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love  
We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love  
No matter how hard it gets  
We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love  
If it's worth having, it's worth fighting for oh-oh-oh  
**_

"I love you too, Ooyama."

_**We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love  
We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love  
We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love  
It's worth having, it's worth fighting for oh-oh-oh-oh-oh...**_

They were together, like always. Together.


End file.
